Minecraft Christmas- Collaboration with Mage-Pages (Final 6 of 11)
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: 'Twas the Christmastime party, and all through the field, Every Yog was attending, A good time appealed;The ale was put out in some barrels with care, For Yogscast shenanigans, all were prepared!" Collab with Mage-Pages! Drinking, kissing, swearing some blood/bad puns. The first three chapters are here; the other three will with Mage-Pages! Inspired by Area 11's song!
1. 1- Kim

**'Twas the Christmastime party, and all through the field, Every Yog was attending, A good time appealed;The ale was put out in some barrels with care, For Yogscast shenanigans, all were prepared!"**

_Kim Pov_

I had started off the party by Lalna's side, but that changed pretty fast, much to my disappointment. I ended up being left alone when he left to try some new drinks from Ravs (There's a reason that we've nicknamed his place Castle Drunken.)

I ended up trying out some beer with Sjin, who I hadn't seen for a long time since the farm. I still wasn't very happy with how he had betrayed me for Sips, so it was a bit quiet, not to mention that he was all decked out with Magic Police spells- but I was willing to put it aside for Christmastime. Unlike a certain mage, who I saw constantly sending careful glances over to Zoeya and Lalna not-so-subtly.

I watched as Ridge flew by overhead, nearly taking Rythian's head off but instead leaving him a set of reindeer antlers on his head. I didn't hear Rythian say anything, but Ridge cackled like the mage had said something extremely funny.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rythian!" He shouted as he flew by. Before I could even laugh, though, I heard more mad laughter directly above me. I looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe frozen in midair above Sjin and I, about five feet above my head. As I hesitated, a few people drew closer, probably curious as to what our reactions would be. I ended up blushing nervously, as I stood on my tiptoes to try and reach Sjin's cheek, pointedly trying to turn my fluxed side away from his line of sight.

I could feel several pairs of eyes burning into my back. I turned and saw Lalna glaring lasers at the farmer next to me, seemingly ready to attack his fellow policeman. I can hear Ridge cackling up above us all as he blows Lalna a kiss. Embarrassed, I bounced away from Sjin hurriedly and without apology and dashed after my mentor, hoping to calm him down- but instead I end reaching where he was and finding that he's disappeared off somewhere. _Great_, I think, dodging the random ham Ridge drops behind me.

After I manage to dodge a drunk and shirtless Strippin, who tries to convince me to play Strip-tag, I end up rolling snow into a huge ball by a snowdrift that's perfect for making snowmen. I don't want to make a normal snowman, though- I mean, I saw a creeper snowman earlier. _I wanna do something cool!_

A colder gust of wind blows around me and I tug my Totoro hat down lower. That's when a fun idea forms- I could make a snow Totoro!

I eagerly started rolling the ball of snow into the correct shape, but it was harder than I thought it would be.

"What are you making?" Someone asked behind me. I turned and smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Kaeyi!" I grinned happily up at the taller, pink-haired girl. "I'm making a snow Totoro! Want to help?"

We chatted happily for while, but eventually after building a snow Totoro, a snow Pascal (chameleon, not kitten) and Olaf, we gave up on making anything with our _very _cold hands and decided to wander off to find Martyn and a few other people for a game or something.

"W-where do you think he is?" I asked my friend, who was shivering a bit.

"I don't know." Kaeyi replied, crossing her arms tighter. "Let's try the big main tent Ridge set up, it'll be warmer inside."

Kaeyi wasted no time to turn towards the tent and race inside, leaving me to follow.

After a few crazy games of Twister (featuring an awkward moment or two when people fell onto each other. Minty and Sjin had this happen, as did Kaeyi and Martyn, which _may_ have resulted in a couple shouts of "_Get a room_!" from Toby), Mario Party (Lots of screaming and thrown Jaffas involved… Honeydew disappeared after that), Just Dance 4 (Which Minty was _unfairly _good at!) and Mario Kart ("It's on like DONKEY KONG!" "Turps, just shut up already!"), we had Rythian stumble in after a slightly tipsy and very bubbly Zoeya and inform us that "'Ridge is taking a big group picture soon, that sneaky insane demigod.'"

"I made Gilbert the second!" Zoeya informed us happily (and a bit too loudly for an indoor room).

"That's cool." Leo said. "I love you guys, you know that? Except Parv. Parv's crazy. Parv's the monkey butt of the group."

Luckily Parv wasn't in the room, and Sparkles* was apparently off somewhere trying to plan a song or something. He'd muttered something incomprehensible about a girl named Cassie or something as well. Callee? Callandra? Cassandra?

"Eat shit!" Someone screamed from across the room, where a bunch of them were playing a festive game of Murder. Nearby, Nilesy shivered slightly and rocked back and forth in a corner. "Disaster! Ladies room, tell me your secrets."

"You okay, Nilesy?" I asked, adjusting my fuzzy Totoro toque as I took a few steps closer to the poolman.

"You sound l-like you're still c-cold." Rythian stuttered.

"I'm using my sexy cold voice." Nilesy replied, and then took a big gulp from his portable pool. I hoped it was clean.

"Tree abuse!" Martyn suddenly screamed, racing out of the warm room and into the cold, leaving behind a very confused Kaeyi.

"But…" She shook her head. "Martyn doesn't get drunk; he's a nature spirit…"

"Get on my level!" Strippin interrupted her. "Shut up and play, Parv!"

"Parv's 'ot 'ere." Sjin slurred. As I wandered over to the snack tables, Minty smacked him lightly.

"Speak properly, and stand up straight. Can't you hold your liquor, Sjin?" She scolded. Sjin whimpered like a puppy and retreated to a corner, his eyes never leaving the blonde. I watched in interest as I ate a bowl of noodles.

"Prepare your butts!" Sips shouted. "Hah! Die, stupid thing." Then he looked out the window, blinking rapidly at the whiteness outside. "Oh crap, it's snowing."

"Who wants a snowball fight?" Yelled Trot, shaking out his walrus whiskers.

"I'm in!" Minty shouted. "C'mon, Sjin, Kim!"

I sprang up from the snack counter, a noodle trailing from my mouth. I ate it absentmindedly. "Yes!"

"Hatfilms against you three!" Ross cried.

"No way am I going back out there!" replied Alsmiffy. "I'll freeze to death! It's hell frozen over out there!"

"I'll join you then!" Sips chuckled. "I'm not afraid of the cold- as long as the Beaver Mafia isn't out there."

"Us three against you three guys." Minty declared.

"Guys against girls?" Sips said.

"You 'alling me an 'irl?" Sjin slurred.

"Got a problem, buster?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips and shooting him a look.

"No!" The mustached man replied quickly, seeing the look Minty shot him. "I'll take it as an 'ompliment, 'hank you very much."

Minty glanced at the farmer for a moment, and then disappeared behind the counter by the wall for a second. A minute later, she returned with a bottle of milk, which she tossed lightly at Sjin with an instruction to drink. By the time he'd finished chugging, though, the opposing team had disappeared outside.

"We should hurry up." I suggested, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "They're probably already stocking up!"

Minty nodded and shoved Sjin lightly out of the doorway. Unfortunately, the moment he set foot outside, about six snowballs pummeled him.

"Sjin down!" Someone yelled from outside.

"Run!" I shrieked jokingly, jumping over Sjin's body in the open doorway and raced across the blinding white field for a minute, until I was certain the low bushes were safe enough for me to stop and gather snowballs.

Minty, after helping Sjin up, managed to drag him across the open space towards my hiding place.

"You got a plan?" I asked the blonde.

Minty opened her mouth to reply, but Sjin beat her to it.

"We get Sjinto it!" He shouted.

Minty glared at him. "Did you just-"

"Yes. Yes, I did." He chortled back.

Ignoring their exchange, I ducked underneath another snowball launched at my face and starting making my own arsenal.

"Let me Sjintroduce you to the fact that I'm gonna beat you at your own pun game, Sjinny-boy." Minty challenged.

"For your Sjinformation, Minty, you can never beat me at my puns." I could practically hear Sjin puffing out his chest as I missed my first shot at Sips.

"I'm Sjin it to win it, so you better watch out, buster." Minty replied.

I heard a shout of surprise from Sjin as another snowball slammed into their hiding place. "There's been a Sjintrusion on our base!"

I paused to fix my Totoro toque and glanced over at my teammates. Minty, surprisingly, had a stack of snowballs already nicely rolled and was preparing to throw her first one. Sjin was haphazardly sticking together clumps of snow.

Whilst I was distracted, someone managed to smash an unfairly huge snowball into the side of my face.

"I will _end _you!" I shrieked. My eyes landed on Trot as I rubbed the snow off my stinging cheek, and I glared diamond swords at him. He ducked fearfully underneath a tree.

"Or, you know, a Sjinvasion." Minty added, unaware of my death threats.

"The amount of snowballs I've failed to make is Sjincreasing…" Sjin replied offhandedly, apparently much more able to make puns than he could stick snow together.

"Eat shit!" Ross cried, aiming another snowball at my back.

"The Sjindecency of these puns is rather Sjinsane."

"I'd say we're both rather Sjincredible."

"This is getting Sjinappropriate."

"I hope these guys have health Sjinsurance."

Rolling my eyes yet again, I managed to notice that all three members of the opposing team were launching snowballs at me and only me, completely ignoring Sjin and Minty's pun battle. I learned this rather easily after being hit by five snowballs in eleven seconds flat.

"Please talk about something more Sjinteresting, please."

"Rather Sjintense Sjinter we've gotten this year, isn't it?"

"If it weren't for your giant mouth and that moustache I'd have to say you'd be rather Sjincognito in that outfit."

Finally, I'd had enough of their bickering as I was pummeled. "Listen, guys, if you want to keep up your Sjinanigans that's fine, but please get Sjinvolved as there's an awful lot of snowballs Sjinbound!"

Minty and Sjin both started at my voice, as if they'd forgotten that they were in the middle of a snowball fight, and then proceeded to blush simultaneously when they realized they'd been shouting puns while practically touching noses.

Sips didn't waste his opportunity- three rapid snowballs hit the pair in succession.

"Ow! Hey!" Sjin shouted. "What was that for?"

Minty just looked over at me from across the field and nodded dryly, giving me the silent message of "Let's quit and watch Sjin get his butt handed to him!"

I ducked under one more snowball and sat back on my heels, stifling laughter as Minty effectively goaded the two members of Hat Films into aiming more snowballs at her location and then leaving Sjin at mercy from flying cold.

"Stop! No! Hey! Stop! Why!" The farmer cried. "Stop it, you guys! Uncle!"

"Do you give in?" Trot shouted.

"Guys! Guys!" Ridge interrupted. "We're trying to get together for a group picture! I just need to grab another camera; I seem to have lost mine…"

The demigod flew off, muttering under his breath, something about skeletons.

No sooner than he was out of sight, though, than I saw the first snowman.


	2. 2- Rythian (Made by Mage-Pages!)

**'Twas the Christmastime party, and all through the field, Every Yog was attending, A good time appealed;The ale was put out in some barrels with care, For Yogscast shenanigans, all were prepared!"**

**(This chapter was done by Mage-Pages!) **

**Rythian POV**

"Hey, Rythian, check this out!"

Zoeya's voice distracted me from the chaos around. I didn't _really_ want to be here, but it would reflect badly on me if I didn't show up to the Christmas party.

_(It has been so long since I have seen these people. They are like strangers)_

More importantly, Zoeya really wanted to come, so I had to put up with the noise and people. If it made her happy, it made me happy… I guess. Teep was around here somewhere, and secretly I hoped he would keep an eye on Zoeya. Lalna and Sjin may have signed a Christmas peace treaty for their Magic Policing, but I didn't entirely trust them. Especially Lalna, as there was no need for him to bring his laser-guns, yet he had. I pulled my mask up a bit higher as I turned towards Zoeya's voice.

All I saw was a blur of grey and a golden twinkle as I nearly had my head removed by a flying man. I felt as he brushed by my hair.

"Damn it, Ridgedog." I murmured under my breath, far too low for any ordinary person to hear me. Nonetheless, he stopped his flight and looked at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rythian!" He wasn't angry. In fact, he seemed to have gotten into the ale. I didn't know that Demigods could get drunk. I'm pretty sure he was acting, but it was entertaining, nonetheless. He threw a sprig of mistletoe into the air, and cackled madly as it froze ten feet off the ground. Sjin had been quietly enjoying a beer with Nano a few meters away and now stared in shook at the leafy branch above him. Nano blushed, and then leaned up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. Lalna glowered from the crowd that had gathered around the two, and then shot Ridgedog a glare. The Demigod daintily wiggled a few fingers, blew the scientist a kiss, and flew off, a trail of green and red glitter, and oddly enough, an entire Christmas ham falling in his wake.

_(No different than ever. So carefree now, but the Scientist likes his revenge)_

The crowd quickly dispersed, and Sjin (who was a red as the chilies he grew) was staring into the bottom of his mug. Nano had run off, probably to talk to Lalna. Now at least, I could see where Zoeya was. I really shouldn't let her out of my sight again. With so many people around, there was no telling who might hurt her. I walked towards Zoeya and nearly tripped over a quick streak of grey that raced by my feet.

"No, Pascal! Wait! I'm not going to let Kaeyi paint your nails pink!"

I sighed as Martyn charged behind me, all pale and blue as he is every winter, chasing his pet cat. I vaguely wondered where Kaeyi was with the other cat, but honestly couldn't be bothered to look. I had to dodge a few haywire bundles of mistletoe, as well as several snowballs, but I finally got to Zoeya.

"Look Rythian! It's Gilbert the second!"

_(Christ on a bike…)_

"It's great!" I forced myself to grin excitedly under my mask, but I'm pretty sure I might lack this thing that everyone calls 'Christmas Spirit'. I wondered if it was something Ravs had bottled somewhere. To be fair, there were plenty of 'Christmas Spirit**s**' at this party, as a few of my friends, and somewhat-less-than-friends, had already discovered.

In fact, even Zoeya had put a glass into the snow, chilling it. She caught me looking at it.

"It's just some cider. Not alcoholic or anything."

I smile again, this time for real as I reply "Well, with Honeydew around, how can you really know?"

She squinted at the mug, and that huge, goofy grin that I love lit up her face. "That is actually very true. He adds that dwarf stuff to everything. I'm not sure I trust this cider anymore." She then directly contradicted her words by taking a big gulp of it. "By the way, did you know that you have a huge pair of reindeer antlers on?"

I waved a hand above my head, and indeed, pulled off a reindeer hat. I remembered how the Demigod had bumped into me as he flew by. He got slyer every day. I shook my head. "Ridgedog." I said as both a curse and an explanation. I put the hat back on, and faintly heard a chuckle high above. Zoeya gasped.

I looked up, and saw the familiar green leafs and white berries, suspended by a thin strand of sparkling silver magic. Zoeya raised an eyebrow. "Ridgedog." we both said in union.

She pulled down the thin material of my mask and I pressed my lips to hers. I settled my hands on her waist, and she tangled her fingers in my shaggy hair. I broke the kiss off, and pulled back, grinning the way I only could when I was around her. We started to sway slowly back and forth, dancing to music that only we could hear.

_(I'm only happy if she is with me, it seems.)_

"For Notch's sake, get a room!" exclaimed an angry, Scottish voice. I turned, pulling my mask back up. There stood Nilesy, holding a steaming tankard in one hand, a frosty bucket in the other and generally looking pissed. "I have to drag myself from Owl Island, because Lomadia wanted to come to this party, and then she left the second we get here to walk with Xephos. I don't matter! Just leave me with the ale; I'm just great with ale!" He had obviously been hitting it hard. "And don't even mention all the portable pools! It's so _Facking_" He spat the word "cold here, they all froze solid! And then Lyndon, well, that cat tore all of the wrapping paper, dragged it about everywhere, and now he's vanished. Making a mess of things, that cat is! The last thing I want to see is absolutely everyone snogging!"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers, but I simply had no response. By my side, Zoeya was giggling.

"Uh, well, hi, Nilesy." I responded.

The pool-boy, one of the only people that I might be able to consider a friend, ignored my greeting. He turned and walked a few paces, stumbling slightly, and then fell face first into the snow.

Zoeya stopped laughing. "Uh, Rythian? Is he ok?" I shrugged my answer, walking over to him. I picked the raven-haired guy up out of the snow, and he moaned incoherently.

"Out cold." I pronounced. Zoeya groaned at my bad pun. We watched over the pool-boy for a few minutes, until his eyes flickered open. Once we were reasonably sure he wasn't going to freeze to death in the snow, we left.

We were walking quietly hand in hand, just outside of the chaos that grasped the rest of the gathering. I was starting to understand how winter could be beautiful too, even if everything was cold and dead.

Zoeya spoke up, "Rythian, do you mind if I go talk to Nano and Kaeyi for a little while?" Zoeya nodded towards her two friends, who were standing a short distance away around a mound of snow, probably making a snowman- though it didn't look much like a snowman. "I haven't seen them in years!"

I glanced at them, and then stared at her. I squeezed her hand a bit tighter, and it was almost impossible to tell that it was mechanical and not flesh and blood. Then, with a sigh, I dropped it. "Alright. Zoeya, I-"

She grinned, and threw her arms around me. "I love you too!" Just as suddenly, she was gone, dashing through the snow to the others.

I found myself wandering back toward the main group, but was distracted by a small huddle of people. I sighed heavily when I heard the familiar clicking of a lever. It was actually quite a sight to behold. An army-green dinosaur, with a sniper rifle slung across his scaly back kept flicking out a single long, sharp claw to send the lever back to the kilt-wearing Scotsman. Ravs was growing quite red in the face, hard-pressed to keep up with Teep. I laughed softly, and realized who stood around. All three of Hat Inc, as well as the blonde-haired girl I distantly recognized as Minty. She didn't seem to be paying attention to the lever game, instead staring at someone in the main group a ways off. I couldn't tell _who_ it was though, because Alsmiffy, heavily bundled in multiple layers, didn't make for a great window.

Abruptly, the game was over when Teep leapt over the still-moving lever and pushed Ravs back into a snow drift. The Scotsman held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok! Ok! I am _not_ the winner."

Teep smiled, by opening his maw slightly, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Please don't eat me." Ravs continued in a small voice.

Teep snapped his jaw shut, shook his head, and huffed out a cloud of white vapor. As best as I could tell, he was laughing. He stopped, caught me with one round eye and dipped his head slightly, acknowledging me. Then, with much crunching of snow, he was gone, to do whatever dinosaurs normally do in the snow.

"I don't really have words to describe what I just saw." That was Ross.

Alsmiffy was trembling madly as he replied. "C-c-cold. I don't c-care a-ab-b-bout anything else."

That made sense of course. He was a frog, so I suppose that even with all of the layers he would still be freezing. On the other hand, Trottimus the walrus was having loads of fun, apparent by his happy bugle as he dove headfirst into a pile of snow.

Ravs was suddenly standing next to me. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you stop by the Caber sometime?" I looked for an explanation. Surely loads of people would be wondering where we had been for the past year.

_(After the Scientist destroyed our home and her arm, I had to leave, for my own sanity)_

"Well, Ravs, Zoeya and I aren't exactly local anymore. We're actually really far away. If I'm ever nearby I'll make sure to say hello, but I don't really have any reason to come back."

I thought bitterly of Blackrock Castle, now just a huge crater in the ground. It had been a long time ago, but I still couldn't bring myself to fully forgive Lalna. I still worried about Sjin, but he had gotten a lot better since he had started his farming, but then the whole Magic Police thing…. He still wasn't my favorite person, but he wasn't as bad as the Scientist

_(It's hard to be worse.)_

Ravs looked disappointed. "O-oh, ok then. Well, what about the games that Nano is trying to set up? Are you going to play any of them? I heard something about twister…" His face fell as I shook my head.

"I don't know. Party games…" I shrugged. "Not really my thing."

He nodded, backing away, a bit uncoordinated. "Right, well… if you want to have a drink or something… but I should go and do… stuff." He vanished from sight. Minty and Hat Inc. had gone also, so I was alone again.

It seemed as though I had lost what little people skills I might have once possessed. It had been more than a year, with no one but a slightly insane (But definitely adorable) girl and a dinosaur for company; I suppose it was only to be expected. Still, I couldn't help but regret the difficulty with Ravs. He was the only one there for me when Zoeya had-

_(No, I can't think about that anymore!)_

I would miss my friends, but I didn't really need any of them. So many times I had been let down or stabbed in the back. I knew who I could trust, and that was only two people. One of them was a dinosaur, yes, but he was more reliable than almost anyone.

I was starting to sink into that brooding mood that I get into occasionally, which I'm sure wasn't great for this 'Christmas Spirit' thing. So then I heard the one thing that could have possibly made it worse.

Ridgedog's voice, magically magnified, echoing off of the trees and the snow.

"Alright guys, Time for the group shot!"


End file.
